


We're Permanent

by Fallenstar92



Series: Gallavich One Shots [13]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Bipolar Ian, Comforting Ian, Construction worker Mickey, Domestic Fluff, EMT Ian, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Good husband Ian Gallagher, Good sister Mandy Milkovich, Insecurity, Lip Gallagher & Mickey Milkovich Bromance, M/M, Married Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, Smut, Surrogate Mandy, pregnant mandy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-27 15:08:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12083595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallenstar92/pseuds/Fallenstar92
Summary: Mickey and Ian are happy; they're working stable jobs, just bought their first home, and-most importantly-they're happily married. Everything was perfect, until Kash Karib decides to blow back into town and Mickey feels like he has to prove to Ian that marrying him was the right choice. How will Ian show his husband he has nothing to prove?





	We're Permanent

Ian's day off meant that he was home alone until Mickey got home at six. He was fine with that-despite missing his husband the whole time-because he could get some work done on their new home. They had actually bought a fucking house! Sure, it needed some updates, a fresh coat of paint in basically every room, and was still in the Southside-something that had surprised both of them, since they had been planning on hauling ass out of there years ago-but it was theirs and they loved it.

_Mick <3(5:30PM): Hey. Wanna meet me at the Alibi?_

_Ian(5:32PM): Yeah. You already done for the day?_

_Mick <3(5:35PM): Yeah, fuckin' Bulldozer broke down, so we're done._

_Ian(5:37PM): Gonna change outta these paint covered clothes and I'll be down there._

_Mick <3(5:40PM): Okay. Love you._

_Ian(5:41PM): Love you, too, baby!_

Ian smiled as he walked towards their bedroom, excited to see his husband, as well as their friends after the long day he'd spent painting their bedroom a soft, warm taupe color and their living room a warm burnt orange. The house was finally starting to come together, and Ian couldn't help feeling a pride in himself and his husband as he exited the house and made his way out to his car to meet up with his beautiful blue-eyed love.

* * *

 "Ian! Hey man, what's up?" Kev bellowed as Ian entered the bar.

"Mick wanted me to come down." Ian informed their friend, a smile creeping onto his face as he thought about his husband.

"He's in the bathroom." Vee told the redhead, placing a soda in front of him on the bar. "Your boy looks pretty fuckin' good, these days." She tossed in a playful wink, letting Ian know she was just trying to screw with her own husband, though Kev didn't seem jealous.

"My baby always looks good." Ian told Vee. "Arms are lookin' pretty fuckin' nice, though, right?" Working construction had done a lot for Mickey's muscles, and Ian loved seeing the more defined biceps the brunette had developed on the job over the past several years. During his little day dream about the harder body Mickey now sported he had zoned out, only snapping back to reality when he felt a hand on the small of his back. "Hey, baby." Ian said, assuming his husband was the one touching him.

"Hey!" The voice sent Ian back to being a lonely fifteen year-old who thought sex was real affection; Kash Karib. He hadn't seen or heard from the man since he ran out on his pregnant wife and children when Ian was only sixteen.

 "What the Hell are you doin' here?" Ian demanded, turning to glare at Kash. His hair was now graying-though it  _had_ been fifteen years since Ian had last seen him-and he was sporting a thick, salt and pepper beard on his wrinkled, tan face.

"Just moved back; thought we could pick back up where we left off." Kash cooed, rubbing the small of Ian's back which made the now thirty-one year-old man nauseous; how the Hell had he once believed he was in love with this weasel of a man? "You look amazing."

"Get the fuck away from me." Ian growled, shoving Kash back. What the Hell was taking Mickey so long?

"I know I shouldn't have left, but-" Ian cut the older man off, his normally vibrant green eyes were cold and menacing.

"No, you shouldn't have left your pregnant fuckin' wife and your sons because I didn't wanna fuck you, anymore!" Ian yelled, feeling slightly guilty when he saw the shocked expression on Kev's face; he forgot the bartender had no idea he'd once been in a sexual relationship with his former boss. "My husband's here, so get the fuck away before he sees you."

"He afraid of a little competition?" Kash asked with undeserved confidence. What had he ever seen in Kash?

"His husband has no reason to be afraid." Vee said, glaring coldly at Kash. "Get the fuck outta my bar or I'm gonna let him beat the shit outta you again."

"Again?" Kash asked, jumping when he heard someone clear their throat behind him.

"Get the fuck away from my husband, Kash-N-Grab." Mickey ordered, arms crossed over his broad chest.

"Mickey Milkovich?" Kash squeaked, making Ian chuckle; no one had called Mickey that in six years-since they got married and Mickey took the last name Gallagher, because "you're the one who asked me to marry you, so why the fuck should you be a Milkovich?"-and, despite his body looking much harder and more defined, Mickey was a much gentler person than he had been in his teenage years. "W-what are you talking about?"

"Hey, baby! Missed you, today!" Ian chirped, tilting his head up to silently request a kiss from the brunette man. Mickey obliged, planting a soft, sweet peck on Ian's lips. "Got the living room and bedroom painted; just need to get the nursery and kitchen and we're done!"

"You guys finally know what Mandy's havin'?" Kev asked, pouring Mickey a drink.

"Little boy." Ian declared with a wide smile on his face. "He's gonna be here in a few weeks, so we gotta get his room set up."

"You married Mickey Milkovich?!" Kash demanded, looking between Ian, Mickey, Kev, and Vee.

"Got a fuckin' problem with that?" Mickey asked, raising those expressive eyebrows. Ian loved this side of Mickey; the angry, possessive side had always made Ian feel wanted and loved.

"Tried to get him outta here, handsome." Vee apologized, seeing how Ian was clutching the brunette's shirt in his fist to keep him from attacking the man standing far too close to Ian for Mickey's liking.

"I know you did, Vee; thanks for that." Mickey said, overing a soft, dimpled smile to the woman behind the bar.

"What the Hell is this? You Married Mickey Milkovich? The guy who robbed us? Beat me up? Stole the gun from the store?" Ian rolled his eyes at this, but Mickey's whole body tensed; Ian knows Mickey hates being reminded of the person he was when he was seventeen, but Ian knew the man he was at thirty-three; he had loved him at seventeen, but he loved him so much more, now.

"That shit was fifteen years ago, Kash." Ian deadpanned, pulling Mickey closer to him. "People grow up; maybe you should."

"He's nothing, Ian; he's criminal who is never gonna get out of here!" Kash yelled in Ian's face. Mickey looked a little defeated, and Ian felt pissed off that Mickey looked so upset.

"Outta here, asshole!" Kev bellowed, grabbing Kash by the shoulders and forcing the man out of the bar as Ian pulled Mickey to his side and kissed the crook of his neck.

* * *

 Mickey couldn't catch a fucking break! After the night at the bar his life with Ian had returned to normal, until someone finally rented the little two bedroom house at the end of their street. Why was that strange? Because Kash Fucking Karib had rented the damn house, and now Mickey and Ian had to see the asshole everytime they left their house. Mickey had began to worry that Ian would get sick of him-they had been together for fifteen years, after all-and go running to Kash, so he began acting much more submissive and obedient towards the gorgeous redhead in efforts to keep him happy.

"We need a name for the baby." Ian said one day as they sat in their living room with Lip, a heavily pregnant Mandy, and Lip and Mandy's four year-old daughter, Charlotte-who everyone referred to as "Charlie"-as the young girl drew pictures for her new cousin. "We can't just call him "baby" his whole life."

"Might get confused when Daddy Ian calls Daddy Mickey his name, all the time." Lip joked, earning a pillow to the head from his best friend. "Charlie! Uncle Mouse is bein' mean to Daddy!"

"Be nice to my Uncle Mouse, Daddy!" Charlie chastised before crawling into Mickey's lap and stage whispered to her uncle-who could never get over how much the small girl looked like his little sister-with a dimpled smile. "You're my favorite."

"Uncle Mouse is my favorite, too, sweetie." Ian told the girl, winking at his husband in a flirtatious manner. "Uncle Ian loves Uncle Mouse."

"What the fuck, you two? My kid is in the room;  _your_ kid is in the room!" Lip exclaimed, placing a hand on his wife's extended abdomen.

"Our son is gonna hear me say I love Mick all the damn time so he better get used to it." Ian said with a shrug, resting his head on Mickey's shoulder and making faces at their niece.

"You two got any names in mind or are you waitin' to see him?" Mandy asked, pretending not to notice how strange Mickey was acting; sure, he had tossed a pillow at Lip, but he was quiet and had agreed with everything Ian had said. What was going on with her brother?

"Kinda like the name Lucas." Ian said, laughing softly as Charlie drummed on Mickey's stomach. "You got anything, baby?"

"Not really; I was sure the baby was gonna be a girl." Mickey said, though Mandy knew this was a lie; Mickey told her as soon as they were sure she was pregnant that the baby was male. "Maybe his middle name should be Rowen; Lip's not too bad."

"That's the nicest thing you've ever said to me, Mick!" Lip exclaimed, wiping a fake tear away. He was sarcastic about it, but he was touched that his best friend would want his son to share his middle name. "I feel so loved."

"So his name's Lucas Rowen Gallagher... What do you think, Charlie?" Ian asked his niece, tickling her ribs.

"Yes!" Charlie shouted in a giggle, kicking her small feet. Mickey looked happy, but something about the way he was behaving just wasn't sitting right with Mandy.

"Hey, Ian? Help your favorite sister-in-law walk to the bathroom?" Mandy pleaded, pouting at Ian until he stood up, helped her stand, and walked beside her down the hall to the bathroom. "What the Hell is wrong with Mickey?"

"You noticed that, too?" Ian asked in a sigh. "He's been... I don't know, compliant? It's been goin' on for about two weeks." Ian missed Mickey; yes, his husband was still there with him, but he wasn't acting like the man he married. "It started when Kash was at the Alibi, and it got worse when he moved in down the street."

"You're gonna have to talk to him before Lucas gets here; I'm doin' this for my best friend and brother, not my best friend and some meek, quiet fucker with my brother's face." Mandy ordered, crossing her arms over her chest, allowing them to rest on her baby bump.

"I will; missin' my baby." Ian laughed, kissing Mandy's hair before allowing the woman to walk into the bathroom.

* * *

 If Mickey was being honest, he'd tell you he fell in love with Ian when Kash shot him in the leg; the fact that Ian came running to his side instead of Kash's had been a turning point for the brunette, though he was foolish and didn't admit it to Ian for almost two years. He knew Kash was better looking than him-he wasn't as fucking stupid as people liked to think-and the fact that Ian had chosen him instead of the taller, darker complected man with kind brown eyes was not lost on the teenage thug. That was why-when Mickey found himself awake before Ian-he slid under the covers and began kissing his way up the redhead's bare legs towards his half hard cock. His hair may look like spilled ink against the parchmant of his-probably unhealthy-pale skin, he may not be tall, and his icy blue eyes may not be as alluring as warm, kind brown, but he was fucking good in bed; if he was going to keep Ian from regretting the fact that he'd chosen him over Kash, that was his best course of action.

Mickey licked a long, slow line from the base to the tip of Ian's cock, smirking when he hears Ian's sleep laden voice moaning above him. He traced his tongue along the head of the other man's dick, earning a few more moans from Ian. "Mick..." Ian groaned, moving his hips to get Mickey to take him into his mouth. Mickey did, earning a strangled, gasped out moan from the taller man.

"God damn, Mick!" Ian groaned, throwing the covers off Mickey's head. "So fuckin' good, baby." Mickey moaned around the-now fully hard-dick in his mouth. "Fuck, get up here." Ian groaned, pulling Mickey off of him and up into a kiss. "What'd I do to deserve this wake up call?" Ian asked between lust-filled, breathless kisses.

"Love you." Mickey muttered into a kiss, phishing their lube out of the nightstand drawer. He slicked Ian's cock and moved into a reverse cowgirl position and slowly lowers himself onto Ian's cock. Mickey knew he had a nice ass-Ian was fucking obsessed with it-and knew Ian would enjoy watching it as he gyrated his hips and bounced.

"Holy shit! Just like that, baby; fuck that ass is so perfect." Ian moaned, taking a hold of Mickey's hips in a tight grip and thrusting up into Mickey.

"Oh fuck!" Mickey gasped, throwing his head back as Ian slammed into his prostate head on.

"Fuck, Mick! Need to see you." Ian whimpered, clearly close to his orgasm. Mickey reluctantly climbed off Ian long enough to turn around-wishing Ian hadn't insisted on seeing his face-and lowered himself onto Ian's dick again, moaning loudly as Ian filled him up, again. "So fuckin' beautiful, baby." Ian moaned, sitting up and wrapping his arms around Mickey's waist. "Love you so fuckin' much."

Mickey was now a moaning mess; Ian was nailing his prostate with every move and their abs provided delicious friction to his leaking cock. "So fuckin' pretty." Ian cooed through a moan, kissing, nipping, and licking at Mickey's throat. Mickey reached his own orgasm, a shaky moan escaping his lips as hot cum coating their stomachs and his ass clenching around Ian. "Mick!" Ian gasped, spilling his own cum into Mickey.

"Mick, baby... You know I'm not goin' anywhere, right?" Ian asked as they tried to regain their normal breathing after some pretty fucking mind blowing morning sex.

"He's not bad lookin'." Mickey mumbled, resting his head on Ian's chest.

"He could look like a fuckin' model and wouldn't be as gorgeous as my husband." Ian said adamantly, lifting Mickey's head to plant a sweet, loving kiss on his husband's soft, full lips. "Call me a pussy-I don't give a shit-but you're the love of my fuckin' life and no one can touch that."

"Enough sappy bullshit, man." Mickey laughed, staring at Ian. "I do like Lucas. Just so you know."

"I'm glad... God, our boy's gonna be here any day, now." Ian sighed dreamily. "We're gonna be dads." Ian's phone rang on the nightstand, causing the boys to separate long enough for Ian to have a quiet conversation. "We gotta shower!" Ian shouted, jumping out of the bed.

"What? Why?" Mickey asked, being completely confused.

"I'm not meeting our son smellin' like sex." With that, Mickey jumped up and ran to the bathroom with Ian right behind him.

* * *

Lucas Rowen Gallagher came into the world on September twentieth at 6:30PM. He was fucking beautiful; all light skin, full, pink lips, dark hair, and light eyes. He definitely looked more like a Milkovich-having the same nose and dimples as Mickey-but Ian wasn't complaining; his husband was beautiful, and so was their son. "Thank you so fuckin' much for doin' this, Mands." Ian said, never once removing his eyes from his son's face.

"Hurt like Hell, but seein' the looks on your guys' faces? Makes it all worth it." Mandy said, slightly drowsy as Ian passed Lucas to Mickey.

"Don't go soft on us, bitch." Mickey said, placing a kiss on his son's little nose. "Hey, baby boy. You have no idea how long we waited for you." Mickey whispered to the baby. Ian couldn't get over how much love he could see radiating off his husband aimed at their son, so he snapped a quick picture of Mickey smiling down at the little bundle in his arms and Lucas clutching Mickey's thumb.

 **_Ian Gallagher:_ ** _Our little guy is FINALLY here! Welcome to the world, Lucas Rowen Gallagher; your Daddies love you so much (and you're obviously loving your Daddy Mickey.)-with **Mikhailo Gallagher**_

Ian leaned forward to kiss his husband after posting the picture of his boys. He was so in love with his family it was unreal.

* * *

Ian returned to work after the weekend while Mickey had taken some time off to stay with Lucas. Mickey missed his husband while he was working, but their newborn kept him pretty busy. "Wanna go for a walk, baby boy?" Mickey asked, hoping a walk up the street would help the fussy infant fall asleep. Mickey strapped his son into his stroller and walked down the street, talking softly to the boy who stared up at Mickey with blue eyes that seemed too focused for his young age.

"Mickey?" Damn it; why the hell did Kash have to ruin his moment with Lucas? "Is... Is that your baby?"

"Yep." Mickey said, not looking away from Lucas.

"You have a baby?" Kash asked, annoying the fuck out of Mickey.

" _Ian_ and I have a baby." Mickey said, loving the fact that he got to rub it in Kash's fucking face that he had Ian. "Been tryin' to adopt for a few years, but my sister volunteered to be a surrogate, so we finally got our baby." Mickey smiled at Lucas as he gurgled quietly to himself in the stroller. "You tryin' to talk to Daddy, sweetie?" Mickey cooed to the boy.

"Ian can do better." Kash said, making Mickey's heart clench.

"I really couldn't." Ian said from behind them. Mickey turned around enough to see his husband standing in his EMT uniform with his arms crossed. "You really think you were better? I was fifteen, Kash; I was a lonely fuckin' kid and you took advantage of that! You were a middle aged man usin' teenage boy for sex. Mick fuckin' took care of me when I was diagnosed as bipolar and now we're gonna go home with our son."

Mickey followed his husband home, wondering what he was doing home so early. "Rita let me go 'cause she heard I had a new baby at home." Ian said, lifting Lucas out of the stroller. "Hey, baby boy!"

"Thank you." Mickey said, watching Ian carry the baby back to the house.

"For what?" Ian asked, kissing Lucas' chubby fingers as he touched his father's mouth.

"Choosin' me." Mickey replied as Ian laid Lucas in his bassinet they had set up in the living room.

"Always gonna choose you, baby." Ian whispered these words as a promise, pulling Mickey into a tight hug. "You and me? We're permanent, Mick." Mickey believed him, because he could picture himself with no one besides the redhead holding him.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave me some comments to let me know what you think and if you have any Gallavich prompts. Much love!


End file.
